


Meant to be gone

by Katie_m_e



Series: Short Klaine stories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_m_e/pseuds/Katie_m_e
Summary: Blaine is done, he wants to go, but will Kurt let him?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Short Klaine stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208690
Kudos: 5





	Meant to be gone

Blaine was lying on the floor unconscious from yet another beating from his homophobic ass of a father. There were cuts all up his legs, he didn't want to cut his arms incase anyone found out, his body was painted black, blue and green, he didn't want it anymore. 

When he woke up there was a pounding in his head, a pain in his ribs, and a sting from where his cuts had opened again. He looked down on himself. Why am I so pathetic? Look at me, I am weak. What am I doing here? Oh, right... Kurt. I love him with all my heart but I can I carry on? Not like this, not like anything. Should I call him? I don't want him to find me without knowing I love him. Blaine looked over to his phone, it wasn't anything special, not even a touch screen, just a simple Nokia. 

He got up and decided he would get ready first. I can't have him looking for me. He went up into their attic and grabbed his old rope from when he had a swing in his garden. He got changed into his finest suit, he didn't gel his hair though, he knows how much Kurt likes it curly. After making sure the bar in his walk in closet was strong enough he called Kurt. 

"Hi, Blaine what's up?" I shouldn't have called, he doesn't want me bothering him. He only pities me. "Umm... I just want to say uhh" Smooth Blaine now he thinks something wrong. "You ok?" Why does he sound concerned? "Yeah umm.. I just called to say goodbye, and I love you so much, I owe you everything" Great you had a fucking voice crack. "Blaine?! Please I love you too, I'm coming over there right-" Blaine hung up the phone and walked to his closet. 

"DAD CALL AND AMBULANCE AND SEND IT TO BLAINE'S HOUSE NOW!!!!" Kurt ran out of the house, practically jumping down the stairs, and got in his car. "Hold on Blaine I'm coming, please hold on for me." Kurt was sobbing so much he could hardly breath. 

Deep breath Blaine the kick the chair... 3...2...1..."I love you Kurt" Blaine kicked the chair out from under him... 

"BLAINE?!" Kurt ran up the stairs into Blaine's room. "BLAINE WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE?!" He rushed into the walk in closet and saw his boyfriend hanging limp from the ceiling. He looked around the room and saw the chair, without thinking he grabbed it, stood it up and lifted Blaine so the pressure was off his neck. "Blaine are you there? Baby..." Kurt held him close to his chest and cried when he felt his hand rise. Blaine was barely breathing, but still breathing. "Blaine, please, please, I love you so much," Kurt was in tears, he layed Blaine on the floor and just held him until he heard the sirens stop outside Blaine's house. 

Kurt was holding Blaine's hand in the hospital room. He felt a twitch under him and looked up from Vogue's latest magazine. Blaine opened his eyes slowly. What? Did it not work? Fuck! "Blaine? I'm here. I'm here it's ok" Ah, Kurt. Wait... Kurt!! So it really didn't work? "Kurhhh" Kurt shook his head. "Shhhh it's ok" How the fuck is it ok? I'm not supposed to be here! 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. A tear escaped his eye. He felt so small. Why am I still here? "Why?" Kurt looked at him confused. Did he not remember? "You're in hospital, Blaine. You... You tried to take your own life" Why is he telling me this? "No... Why am I here?" Kurt was so confused, what did he mean? He just told him. "Blaine I just told you..." Blaine shook his head. "No why am I still here, alive? I don't want to be here Kurt, I love you but I can't be here anymore" Kurt's tears had somehow found his cheeks again. "Why not? I- I love you so much. So does everyone." Blaine just shook his head again and pulled up his... What was this? A gown? He pulled up his gown to show him this bruises and cuts, he'd never felt more vulnerable. 

Kurt gasped, like really loudly. "What? Who gave you those? It couldn't have been school bullies. Please don't lie to me." Blaine looked around and noticed a window where he could see his Dad talking with a nurse. Blaine nodded to the window "him." Kurt couldn't believe, this man had driven his own son to attempt suicide. He has to tell someone. "Oh god, we have to tell someone" What? No! He'd kill me, literally kill me! What is Kurt thinking? "No... I can't.... He'd...he'll kill me, then what's the point? If we tell someone he'll kill me and I won't be any better, I wish... I wish I'd never failed..." Kurt looked down at his hands. "You don't mean that. No you... You don't mean that. He won't touch you. If we tell the nurses... He can't hurt you." Blaine shook his head. "No" Kurt was so heartbroken. 

"I'm telling, Blaine. It'll keep you safe. If you don't tell them I will. I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but if it'll keep you safe I will" What the fuck? I haven't seen him like this before. He looks angry. Is he angry at me? "Sorry" Blaine's small voice came out unintentionally. "No, I'm not... I angry with him. I love you. I love your face. And your voice. And everything about you. You're perfect. And he made you think you're not even worth the air you breathe. No, you are worth everything I have. What would I do with out you" He couldn't help it anymore he broke down into tears and uncontrollable sobs. Blaine sat up and brought him into a hug. "I- I didn't think you'd mind... I knew I love you I didn't want to leave you but I- he always beat it out of me. I'll tell them" Kurt looked at him and kissed him with all the passion he could give. He needed it. He needed him. Kurt layed next him and hummed a tune he started singing. 

"Loving and fighting  
Accusing, denying  
I can't imagine a world with you gone  
The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of  
I'd be so lost if you left me alone

You locked yourself in the bathroom  
Lying on the floor when I break through  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming 'Please don't leave me'

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you

A long endless highway, you're silent beside me  
Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from  
Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'  
Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones

They took you away on a table  
I pace back and forth as you lay still  
They pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me"

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you

I don't wanna let go  
I know I'm not that strong  
I just wanna hear you  
Saying baby, let's go home  
Let's go home  
Yeah, I just wanna take you home

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you"

But the the end of the song both boy were in tears. "Please. Don't scare me like that again. I-" Blaine held him closer. "Shhhh I won't, I promise. I can't believe I didn't think. I love you." "I love you too"


End file.
